<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Next Steps by ShadowyTwilight</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26621440">Next Steps</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowyTwilight/pseuds/ShadowyTwilight'>ShadowyTwilight</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hope is a Fragile Thing [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Alpha and Omega - Patricia Briggs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bran Cornick love, F/M, Leah is dead, Slow Burn, Werewolf Mates, marrok - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:21:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>809</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26621440</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowyTwilight/pseuds/ShadowyTwilight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rynn explores a little of her background, and Anna is confronted with a story that sounds very close to home.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bran Cornick/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hope is a Fragile Thing [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1928386</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Next Steps</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>       In a moment of clarity, Tamarind realized she was sobbing into a stranger’s arms. She pushed herself away, and scrubbed the tears from her face. Keeping her gaze on the floor, she whispered, “Sorry, sorry. That was inappropriate.”</p><p>      Rynn froze when Anna reached for her hand. “Don’t be sorry, it’s what pack is for.”</p><p>       Neither of them missed Rynn flinch at the word ‘pack.’ Anna’s eyes lightened perceptively, “So you came back to the States. What happened next, Rynn?”</p><p>       The now familiar rubbing was back. Rynn swallowed a few times, unsure how to begin.</p><p>       “I tried to go back home and pretend that everything was normal. When my parents picked my up from the airport, I played dumb. I told everyone that I had gotten separated from my group and had ended up in Lyon instead of Langogne. I burst into tears when they told me what had happened to those girls, and no one had a reason to not believe me. I was just a high school senior who had narrowly missed a terrible fate. I felt so guilty at their memorial. When I told my mom I needed a minute, she thought I was trying not to cry. It was all I could do to hold myself together. I was crying and shaking, trying not to shift,  when I turned a corner in the church.  I plowed face first into a complete stranger, but my wolf was happy--eager almost. She could sense that he belonged to a nearby pack, and wanted us to belong.”</p><p>       Tamarind shivered again, as though trying to shake off the memory of him.</p><p>       “He was ecstatic. Called me an Omega. Said boss would be pleased and took me with him. When he brought me to his Alpha, the man was...<em> upset. </em>It felt like he shouted at us for hours. I was useless to them. Not an Omega to guard the pack, not a Dominant to fight for us...just me. What was he supposed to do with this empty mouth to feed? I turned to leave, but my wolf fought me. She wanted, no needed, this pack. All she wanted was for our pack to be happy, and the more we did what they asked, the more certain I was that they would kill us. It would only be a matter of time. It was in the second year that told his second to train me. I lived with him for six years. He-he-he...it’s not important.”</p><p>       A veiled glance at Anna for permission, and she squeezed Rynn’s hand soothingly. “You don’t have to tell us about that. Tell us how you got here.”</p><p>       “It took eight years to get an opening. Then another two to convince my wolf to take it. Though by the end of it, she was practically gone. I knew I would never get another chance. They left to hunt by the moon, and I took all the cash out their wallets and the first car keys I could reach. I sold the car for cash at a junkyard when I got to Washington, men are sympathetic when you have two black eyes.” She smiled bleakly. “This is the fifth town. When I run into a wolf, I leave as fast as possible. I should never have stayed here as long as I have, but Jimmy’s was so nice. The tips were good, and I found a dog--I just really wanted it to work, you know? Wanted to believe I could be safe here.”  </p><p>       “Tamarind, you’ll be safe now. We’re going to take you somewhere you can put down roots. And raise your dog in peace.” </p><p>       Rynn stiffened, and pulled her hand from Anna’s. </p><p>       “No.”</p><p>       The voice was low, her eyes trained on her hands, white knuckled fists in her lap. </p><p>       "I won't go with you. I'm fine."</p><p>        When Charles knelt beside her, her whole body flinched from the phantom blow. His gold eyes studied her for a moment, noting her human eyes and  wolf-like stillness.</p><p>         His voice was harsh with the wolf in ascendance. “Tamarind, you are the Heart of the Pack. Your existence brings purpose and balance to all around you. You are meant to be treasured and protected.”</p><p>        “Protected? I can protect myself, just like I have since I was reborn. Why should I trust you? How are you any different from them?”</p><p>       It was Anna who answered, “Because with us you will never be forced to guard your own back. Our pack will give you a home to run as a wolf, and settle in as a person. We can offer you roots, Rynn. We’re offering you a home.”</p><p>        The word hung between them...<em> home. </em></p><p>        Her wolf stirred for the first time in years.</p><p>       Tamarind felt a flutter in her ribcage. It took a moment to realize what it was: hope.</p><p>       “Okay.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>